Cloud Strife/Dissidia (PSP)
Cloud Strife is one of the heroes fighting for the side of Cosmos in Dissidia Final Fantasy. Though considered composed in the eyes of his comrades, he often questions the reasons for fighting and struggles to understand them. Crystal & Attire Cloud wears a dark purple uniform, a metal pauldron from which three bolts stick out, a brown belt with a SOLDIER symbol on it, and black boots. His hair is spiky blonde and his eyes are bright blue, the sign of a Mako-infused SOLDIER. He carries the Buster Sword with him throughout the game, and considers the weapon to be important, an opinion inherited from his best friend and mentor Zack Fair, who possessed the sword before passing it to Cloud. Cloud's alternate costume is his outfit from Advent Children, along with the First Tsurugi as his weapon, and the completed assembly for his EX Mode. He now wears a front zip turtleneck sweater vest, a black half-skirt protecting his left leg, different black boots, new pauldron with a Fenrir motif in front, and a single sleeve covering his left arm, originally worn to hide his Geostigma infection. Cloud's Crystal resembles a Materia from Final Fantasy VII, and may be a homage to White Materia, though it is a deeper shade of green. It continuously glows, as a Materia in the middle of casting a spell. Story Destiny Odyssey VII ]] After a battle between the forces of Cosmos and Chaos, Cloud finds himself with Firion, Cecil and Tidus, who view him as a calm and collected figure, though Cloud later admits that while outwardly calm, he was actually the most anxious. He questions his purpose for fighting the forces of Chaos, and asks his three companions what they are fighting for. Cecil says would like to know the reason himself. Tidus declares that he has a score to settle with his father Jecht, while Firion simply wants to see if Cloud can find his own answer before thinking about it. Sometime after, Cloud finds Firion alone and Firion produces a rose that he uses as a metaphor for his dream of a world free from oppression, and Cloud challenges him to a sparring match to see how strong that dream is. Afterwards, Cloud grows increasingly worried that he may not have a dream at all and confides in Cecil for answers. Just then, Firion and Tidus appear and the three agree to help Cloud- on a condition that he will tell them everything, which he promises. While continuing alone on his journey, he encounters Sephiroth who prepares to duel him. When Cloud refuses to fight him, on the grounds that it would have no meaning, Sephiroth reveals to Cloud that he holds Firion's rose, indicating that he has been dispatched. This enrages Cloud, who chases Sephiroth all the way to the Planet's Core, where the villain repeatedly calls him a puppet who is easily manipulated and has no motivations of his own. Cloud declares he doesn't need anymore given answers and came of his free will and the two engage in an epic duel. After that, Cloud receives his Crystal and Sephiroth says it was through his manipulations that got Cloud this far. Cloud says he will decide his own path even if it means giving in to his fate of fighting, which is for the promise he made to his companions. Destiny Odyssey VI After his fight with Sephiroth, Terra arrives at the Planet's core and begins to lose control of her Esper powers. Cloud watches and attacks without a word of explanation. After the battle, Terra realizes that his intent was to provide her an "outlet" to vent some of her power, allowing her to regain control. When Terra explains how she and Onion Knight were separated after being ambushed by Kefka, Cloud joins her to look for their ally, realizing that he can still help even in his indecisiveness. During the search, Cloud reveals that he also suffers from amnesia, and relates to her Firion's dream. Though neither warrior can figure out their own reason for fighting, Terra says they should both resolve to fight their hardest to protect everything they care about. At the Magitek Research Facility, the pair is ambushed by Kefka and the Cloud of Darkness, at which point the Onion Knight returns, and he joins forces with Cloud to fight the Cloud of Darkness while Terra has her final showdown with Kefka. After Terra obtains her Crystal, the three go on to rejoin the other warriors. Destiny Odyssey II Much to Firion's suprise, Cloud and Tidus, who has just defeated his father Jecht, join him at the last minute when he is attacked by the Emperor, declaring that they could not leave him alone for too long and that they all share a dream. The Emperor attempts to attack Firion again, but Cloud and Tidus deflect each blow, easily outnumbering their enemy, who then taunts Firion to come to his stronghold before he flees. Firion decides to go face the Emperor alone in order to end this, and Cloud gives back the Wild Rose, expressing his desire to see Firion's dream continue. Shade Impulse Along with the other nine heroes, Cloud makes his way to the Chaos Throne to defeat Chaos, who has taken Cosmos. Cloud even fights and defeats Sephiroth once again and then cuts ties with him. But Sephiroth told him that he remain in Cloud's heart before he disappears. Cloud told him to not to ever see him again. After the eventual destruction of Chaos, the ten heroes find themselves in a open field and each went into their respective worlds, with Cloud returning to his own world, amidst a field of white and yellow flowers. Battle Cloud is described as a Blow Smasher and specializes in knocking away opponents with strong melee attacks. However, his ranged capabilities are limited. He also uses his Limit Breaks from Final Fantasy VII as HP attacks, with the exception of Blade Beam and Climhazzard. Brave Attacks HP Attacks Brave to HP Attacks EX Mode Cloud's EX Mode is to transform the Buster Sword into the Ultima Weapon (in his alternate costume, he gains the fully assembled First Tsurugi), and is granted the Regen status, as well as the Guard Break ability, which prevents his attacks from being blocked. Also, during EX Mode, Cloud's damage output depends on the amount of current HP he has in relation to his maximum HP. The more HP Cloud has the more damage he will do. This is the same way that Cloud's Ultima Weapon functioned in Final Fantasy VII. Cloud's EX Burst is none other than the famous original Omnislash, his strongest Limit Break in Final Fantasy VII, where the player rapidly taps to completely fill up a Limit Break bar, allowing Cloud to attack with his ultimate Limit Break, Omnislash, which bombards opponents with fourteen sword slashes leading up to a stronger fifteenth slash. Failing to follow the requirements will have Cloud use a toned-down version of the attack instead. Equipment Cloud can use mostly light equipment as well as swords and giant swords. Exclusive Weapons Trivia *Several references are made to Zack Fair throughout the game, both in reference to the Buster Sword he received from Zack, and to the optimistic and purpose driven Firion, who Cloud states reminds him of "a friend". Additionally, his battle quote "If I win, will I be forgiven?", said when facing himself, is a reference to the regret he feels during Advent Children for the deaths of Zack, his best friend, and an unspecified 'comrade' who is most likely Aerith Gainsborough. *Before returning to his world, Cloud stands in a field of flowers of the same colors that the ones Aerith used to grow. Squall Leonhart also vanishes while in the fields, the flowers also resembling those of the field where Rinoa Heartilly finds him in Final Fantasy VIII. *Cloud is the only character that has a different weapon for each form and outfit: He uses the Buster Sword and Ultima Weapon for his normal form and EX Mode, and the First Tsurugi and the completed fusion sword assembly for his alternate form and its EX Mode. *Cloud, at twenty-one years of age, is the oldest current Warrior of Cosmos, though Warrior of Light and Firion - who have no explicit ages - may be older than he is, and previous warriors Jecht and Shantotto were older when they aided Cosmos. *Cloud's facedown scene with Sephiroth at the end of Destiny Odyssey VII references the beginning of the famous scripted battle after facing Safer Sephiroth. *Cloud's strongest weapon, Fenrir, is named after his motorcycle and the symbol on his pauldron. Category:Dissidia Characters